Caeden Farrell
Caeden Farrell is a Canadian Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme Fanfic Wrestling. He is a former MMA Fighter. Extreme Fanfic Wrestling On one edition of EFW, a promo was shown for the upcoming debut of Caeden Farrell. A couple of weeks later, Farrell made his debut, challenging Steven Edens to a match at the upcoming Chaos PPV, Edens accepted as long as Farrell could win his debut match later that night, in the match, Farrell defeated Japanese wrestler, Kusami. The following week, Farrell defeated the jobber, Sam James. At Chaos, Farrell defeated Edens. A couple weeks later, Farrell entered the 20 man Rumble match, but was unsuccessful, the eventual winners were Warsman and Brutal Barry. 3 weeks after the No Man's Land event, Caeden competed in a match for the EFW Hardcore Championship against Jason Cage, however, Cage emerged victorious. Caeden's next appearance was 2 weeks after the Endurance PPV, after Jason Cage retained the EFW Hardcore Championship, when Jason was about to be attacked by Night Wolf, Farrell came out with a chair and drove away Night Wolf, but Farrell then proceeded to attack Cage with the chair, turning heel in the process. The following week, Farrell came out for a match, carrying a table to the ring, in the match, Caeden defeated local wrestler, Rico Valene, after the match, Caeden got the table into the ring, set it up, grabbed a microphone and said he wanted to face Jason Cage at Summertime in a Tables Match, after issuing the challenge, he slammed Rico through the table. The following week, after Cage accepted Caeden's challenge, Caeden competed in another match, after winning, he put his opponent through a table again. Caeden kept this up until the Summertime event. At Summertime, when Caeden faced Cage for the Hardcore Championship, Cage was able to emerge victorious. After the event, Caeden was placed in a 10 team battle royal to determine the number one contenders for the EFW World Tag Team Championship against the new champions, Giant Guppy and his little brother, Fishface, Caeden was paired with Randy Newton, they were unsuccessful, the eventual winners were The Army (CPL Wilczynski & SGT Hardin) At Inferno, Caeden competed in an electrified cage match against Jason Cage for the EFW Hardcore Championship, where, once again, Cage emerged victorious. On the second episode of EFW after Inferno, Caeden won a 10 man ladder match against Barberino, Blake Roberts, Hyozanru, Madd Max, Night Wolf, Suplex Salezza, John Pecker, SGT Hardin and Flare Jack to qualify for the King of the Mountain Match for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship at Urban Brawl. At Urban Brawl, Farrell was unable to win the Heavyweight Title. After the Urban Brawl PPV, Caeden was announced as one of the people to vote for to challenge for the EFW Zero G Championship at Cyber Night. At Cyber Night, Caeden (Insert Result Here) the votes. The following night, Caeden was entered into a match to attempt to qualify for the upcoming Feast or Fired match at the F.O.F PPV, his qualifying match against Bruiser Bencia, Bruiser was able to win. In Wrestling Finishers: Twist of Fate Diving Headbutt Signatures: Yes Lock Fameasser Entrance Themes: "To Be Loved" by Papa Roach "Painkiller" by Three Days Grace Entrance Picture